


day two - prompt #129

by jagseun, MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #129Prompt: Win a date with an idol au (Jinyoung sister signs up for a raffle and wins a date to see her a favorite idol mark but due to circumstances she couldn't go and forces Jinyoung to take her place.Title: StarstruckAuthor: jagseunSide pair: noneRating: PG-13Word count: 3k





	day two - prompt #129

“Isn’t this a bit… much?”

“You have to give him this.”  Jinyoung’s sister shoves a huge Pikachu plush into Jinyoung’s arms.  “He _loves_ Pikachu.”

Jinyoung takes the Pikachu plush from his sister reluctantly.  “You’re already giving him the Pikachu bracelet and the Pikachu socks…”

“I have to make the most of this, you only get this opportunity once in a lifetime and I’m already squandering it.”  She sighs. 

Jinyoung’s sister was a huge fan of the R&B duo _Paradise_.  Jinyoung didn’t know anything about them other than the fact that his sister was absolutely obsessed with them.  Months ago, she entered a contest to win a lunch date with one of the members and when her name was drawn she basically sobbed she was so happy.

That was until she had an exam scheduled on that exact day at that exact time and there was no way she would be able to get out of it without ruining her academic career.  Jinyoung had never seen her so upset, and he had to offer to help.

That’s how he ended up agreeing to go in her place.

“You made the responsible decision, I’ll make sure to tell him all about you.” 

“You better not tell him anything weird.”

“So, I can’t tell him about that time you bought a cake for his birthday, candles and everything, and celebrated by yourself?”  That earns him a firm smack on the arm.

“You tell him that and I’m disowning you as a brother.”  She huffs. 

Jinyoung laughs.  “Don’t worry, that five-page letter you wrote to him should summarize your feelings enough.”  Jinyoung neatly takes the stack of paper and folds it into his bag.  “What’s this guy’s name again?”

“Mark Tuan!  I’ve told you a million times, how do you keep forgetting?”  Jinyoung was completely out of touch when it came to what was new and relevant in the music world these days.  He preferred indie music or ASMR rainfall sounds.

“Right, right, the guy with the English name.”  Jinyoung kept repeating the name in his head so he wouldn’t forget.  _Mark.  Mark Tuan._

“Here’s a picture of him,” She holds her phone up to his face.  “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“He’s n-“Jinyoung started speaking before he looked at the picture but he had to pause when he actually saw him.  He was attractive, _damn._  “H-he’s alright looking.”

She smirked as Jinyoung stumbled.  “Sure, reminder that he’s mine, got it?”

“I’m not about to steal your celebrity crush, don’t worry.”  He was probably a stuck-up pop star with an obnoxious personality, but he wasn’t about to ruin his image for his sister.  Especially since she loved him so much.

“Sure, sure.”  Jinyoung’s sister laughed.  “Did I ever tell you you’re the best brother in the world?”

“You’ve told me that every day since I agreed to do this for you, but don’t worry, I never get tired of hearing it.”

The droves of fangirls in front of this café made Jinyoung certain he was in the right place.

The date raffle worked so that there would be two lucky dates selected for each member of the group, four people in total.  There were two people waiting in a line outside the café and someone inside, so he knew he would be the last to have his date.

All the girls stared at him suspiciously as he walked up to the café, everything from death glares to plain confusion.  He guessed even if the duo had fanboys they weren’t the type to sign up for a date raffle.

Jinyoung had to admit, he put some extra time into making sure he looked good today, for his sister’s sake- _of course._ His hair was nicely parted, he was wearing his best khakis, and he even picked out the nicest button up shirt he had- usually reserved only for job interviews.

One by one each girl went in for their date.  It wasn’t a long date, just 15 minutes in the café with the member of their choosing. 

The first girl came out flushed with tears in her eyes.  It must’ve been hard to keep your cool when you were that close with your idol for so long, the next girl to go in already looked like she was about to break down.

The girl coming out was swarmed with questions from the fans waiting outside and Jinyoung started getting nervous.  He hadn’t thought this was a big deal at all and now he felt incredibly nervous.  Would this guy be disappointed his actual date couldn’t show up?  Would he think it’s weird for him to show up in place of his sister?  _Would he think my khakis are ugly?_

Jinyoung had to get his head in the game.  Why in the world would he be nervous for a date with some silly obnoxious pop star?  He just had to go in there, hand over the letter and gifts and _leave_.  He didn’t even need to stay for an entire 15 minutes.

Another girl came out of the café, while the next entered with her arms full of gifts.  This girl looked as bad as the first.  She kept repeating ‘he can’t be real, he can’t be real, so freaking handsome’ to herself.

The last girl in front of him entered the café for her date.  Just 15 more minutes to go.  Why was his heart pounding through his chest?  _You have no reason to be nervous Park Jinyoung, get it together._

Those must’ve been the longest 15 minutes of his life, but finally, she came out, her face completely red.

“Excuse me, it’s your turn.”  Someone who he assumed he was a manager motioned for him to step into the café.  He clutched his bag of gifts to his chest and walked in.

The entire café was empty except for one table, where two guys were having a conversation.

“My dates are over!  Good luck Mark, I’m out of here!”  One guy, he recognized from the picture as Mark, the other one who was getting up he had no idea.  He assumed he was the other half of the duo, but he couldn’t care about him in that moment.  Jinyoung’s eyes were fixated on Mark Tuan.  He was even more stunning in real life.

“Huh?  Are _you_ Mark’s last date?”  The other guy said as he walked past him to the exit.

Mark met Jinyoung’s gaze then.  Mark’s face was shocked when he saw him.

“Uh, yeah.”  The other guy looked Jinyoung up and down before he burst out laughing.

“Oh _man_ , this is going to be fun, I almost wish I could stay and watch now _._ ” 

“Jaebum-“

“Bye Mark!  Don’t get carried away!”  The one called Jaebum gave Mark a cheeky smile before exiting the café.  A wave of screams could be heard until the door shut and Jinyoung and Mark were left in silence.  They were alone in the room except for a single manager standing behind Mark- for security reasons most likely.

“You must be… Park Soyoung?”  Mark got out of his seat and offered his hand to shake.

“Park Jinyoung actually,” Mark shook his hand and sat back down.  “My sister won the raffle but she couldn’t attend due to an exam, so I’m here in her place.”

Mark still had a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

“Ah! She sent you gifts, these are from her, not me!”  He grabbed his bag of stuff and practically shoved it towards Mark. “There’s a long letter from her too, you should read that.  She poured her heart into it, she really loves you.”

“Uh, thanks.”  Jinyoung thought he would start reading the letter immediately, but instead, he put all the gifts aside and stared at him expectantly.

“Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“I’m not actually…”  Jinyoung thought he would rather him leave right away, or not be interested in talking with him, but it was the exact opposite.  He was eyeing him like he wanted to sit through this date.  “Okay.”  Mark’s smile was so dazzling Jinyoung thought he had witnessed an angel- _whoa, what kind of thought was that?!_

“You look nervous- don’t worry, I don’t bite.”  Mark’s canines were pointy and honestly, Jinyoung was kind of interested in being bit-

_Park Jinyoung.  Pull yourself together._

“Sorry, what was… you were…”  Jinyoung was suddenly so flustered.

“Mark Tuan, rapper, pop star, and your date.”  Jinyoung liked the sound of that.

“My date, right.” Jinyoung took a deep breath.  “You should read my sister’s letter.”

“Don’t worry, I read all my fan letters, but right now… I’m more interested in you.”

“You’re interested in me?”  What the hell does he mean by _interested_?

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be interested in my date?”  Mark hand an elbow on the table, hand on his chin, smiling cheekily.

“I…”  Jinyoung wasn’t sure if this Mark guy was teasing him because he thought the situation was funny or was he… genuinely flirting?  The latter thought made Jinyoung’s heart jump.  “Okay?”

Mark giggled, his piercing laughter almost scared Jinyoung.  “You look so nervous, am I making you uncomfortable?” 

“No!  Of course not.  Ha! Ha…”  Jinyoung recoiled at how embarrassingly unconvincing he sounded.

Mark’s smile faded.  “Sorry, you can leave if you want.  I’ll read your sister’s letter faithfully.”

“No!”  He looked so sad, Jinyoung could tell he had the wrong idea.  “I don’t want to leave, I’m just nervous because…”  _I didn’t expect you to be even more handsome in real life?  What the hell?_

“Because?”

“I’ve never been on a date before?”  That was partially true.  The times he went out with guys who he had crushes on but were painfully straight didn’t count.

“Oh, that’s a surprise.”

Jinyoung almost snorted- trying to find a boyfriend was a near impossible task.  “Why do you think that?”

“With such a handsome face, it’s a miracle nobody has ever asked you out.”

Jinyoung almost fell out of his chair.  _This must be flirting._

That’s when Jinyoung had to get his thoughts together.  An extremely popular strikingly handsome pop star was apparently interested in guys and flirting with _him?_

Jinyoung tried to remember a wikiHow article on _how to get a guy in three steps (for gay men)_ and hoped to a higher power he wouldn’t screw this up.

“It’s true, must be hard to believe?  Someone as popular and handsome as you must go on dates all the time.”  Jinyoung leaned into the table and put his elbows up, trying to look as relaxed as Mark.

“I actually haven’t been on a date since before I got into music.  It’s a shame, right?”

Jinyoung could’ve sworn he saw Mark’s manager raise an eyebrow at them, and he hoped she wouldn’t try to end this early.

“That is hard to believe.”  Jinyoung stared at Mark.  Nice eyes.  Nice nose.  Nice cheekbones. Nice neck.  Nice-

Mark cleared his throat, realizing Jinyoung’s gaze was starting to travel too low.  Jinyoung’s head snapped back up so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

“When you’re an idol, the fans are your girlfriends.”  Mark tucked his chair in as close to the table he could get it.  “However, I don’t have a…”  Mark looked back at his manager then back at Jinyoung.

“You don’t have a what?”

“Nothing.”  Mark changed the subject.  “Are you in school?”

“I’m a university student.”  Jinyoung adjusted his collar on instinct.  “An acting major.”

Jinyoung felt Mark’s leg graze him under the table- _sneaky._ “Acting?  That’s impressive,” Mark’s calf trailed higher up Jinyoung’s leg carefully.  “Was it hard to get in?”

“What?”  Jinyoung had a hard time focusing when he felt his thighs get brushed, the conversation lost in his mind.

“Was it hard to major in acting, or did you get in rather smoothly?”

“I…”  Jinyoung could feel Mark’s leg press against his, slowly separating his legs.   “It was a little difficult at first but once I got used to it, everything was enjoyable.” 

Mark had the audacity to laugh when his legs reached up to Jinyoung’s inner thigh, stopping gravely close to his crotch and Jinyoung jumped in shock.  Mark’s legs couldn’t reach any farther from the way they were sitting he realized, so he didn’t have to worry about anything _really_ embarrassing happening in front of Mark’s manager.

“Five minutes left.”  She said, looking like she was ready to leave.

“You go to university in the city?  Are you around Seoul often?”  Mark’s leg fell back down and he was looking at him with shifty eyes like he was planning something.

“I’ve finished all my exams but… I love the city.  It doesn’t take me too long to get down here.”  Jinyoung preferred the countryside, but if Mark was in the city then Jinyoung loved the city too.

“So, you’re free all the time?” 

“One minute.”  Mark’s manager said, looking a little peeved.  It surely hadn’t been four minutes yet?

Mark look a little desperate, mouthing words to him.  “ _Follow my lead_.”

Jinyoung nodded, not expecting Mark to suddenly groan and collapse to the floor.

“Ahh, my stomach, oh god…”  Mark wasn’t that great of an actor, and Jinyoung had to try his best not to giggle.  His manager seemed fully concerned though.

“Mark, what’s the matter?!  Mark!”  She ran over but Jinyoung jumped into action before she could reach, putting his acting skills to good use.

“ _Oh god_ , not this!”  He put a hand on Mark’s stomach like he knew what was going on.

“Washroom… I need to get to the washroom…”  Mark tried to get up but collapsed back on his knees.

“What’s wrong?”  Mark’s manager asked Jinyoung.

“Don’t panic, he’ll be fine he just needs to get to a washroom!”  She obviously wasn’t the best choice to help with that, so she backed off as Jinyoung put an arm around Mark and got him on his feet.

“Down the hall, to the left.”  She said, sitting back down and hoping for the best.

“No… it hurts so bad…”  Mark groaned as Jinyoung half carried him down the hall.

As soon as they reached the washroom Mark basically flung Jinyoung around and pressed his back into the door.  It was kind of funny because Mark was shorter than him.  He was expecting to be looked down on- not to having to look up to see Mark.

“Stop laughing, you’re ruining the moment.”

“You’re real sneaky, you know that?”

“And you’re actually a good actor.” 

“Did you doubt me?”

“I dunno, you had a hard time keeping your cool back at the table.  Do I really have that strong of an effect on you?  You were practically undressing me with your eyes.”  Mark leaned in closer, his breath tickling Jinyoung’s face.

“I was _not_.”  He totally was.

Mark smiled, _way too bright_.  “You’re really something else, Park Jinyoung.”

“Am I too much for you, Mark Tuan?” 

“Not at all,” Mark propped himself up on his toes so he was a bit higher before he leaned into Jinyoung’s face.  “I actually quite like it.” Mark whispered against Jinyoung’s lips before he kissed him.

Jinyoung had never kissed someone before, and he found the entire experience more exhilarating than scary. 

Jinyoung was shocked when Mark’s tongue was suddenly in his mouth- Jinyoung so willing he didn’t even notice that their simple kiss had turned into Mark’s messing up Jinyoung’s hair with his hand and their tongues moving against each other so fervently Jinyoung barely had a moment to breathe.

When Mark finally pulled away Jinyoung was red in the face and gasping for air.  “That… was…”

“Hot?”  Mark was too composed for Jinyoung’s liking. 

“Yes.”  Jinyoung tried to lean down into Mark’s face again but he was stopped.

“We don’t have all the time in the world, I have somewhere I need to be after this.”  Mark smiled apologetically at him.

“Oh, right.”  The life of an idol was a busy one, no doubt.  Was he even allowed to date?  Was he just using him for these brief moments, only to forget about him after he left?  Jinyoung suddenly felt a little sick for real.

“Don’t worry,” Mark’s hand traced down Jinyoung’s back, Jinyoung felt his cheeks flush when his hand ran down the curve of his butt, but Mark then reached into Jinyoung’s back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  “Unlock it so I can put my number in.”

Jinyoung sighed lightly in relief, unlocking his phone and pulling up the new contact screen.

“So,” Mark started as he handed back Jinyoung phone after inputting his details and taking a cute selfie to go along with his profile.  “Date number two?”

“I’ll text you.”  Jinyoung leaned in a stole another kiss before they walked out of the washroom and Mark said his final goodbyes- leaving with his manager who obviously knew too much and looked like she was about to give Mark an earful.

Jinyoung walked out of the café, all the girls staring at him because not only had he taken double the time of all the other dates, but he probably looked so disheveled from how much Mark had messed up his hair and clothes.

That’s when it all came crashing back down on him.

He had walked in, made out with a pop star, gotten his number, was now face to face with at least fifty confused and probably angry fangirls of his, and he had no excuse to explain everything that had just happened.

Oh, and his sister was going to _kill_ him.

 

 


End file.
